


Waking up

by UncoherentTheBarbarian



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Cheerful Maura, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Case, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncoherentTheBarbarian/pseuds/UncoherentTheBarbarian
Summary: Jane comes home after a brutal four-day marathon case, and all she wants is to sleep. Well, almost all she wants.





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cecilis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cecilis).



17:31 Jane's apartment, autumn

Jane staggered through the door, dropped her trenchcoat, blazer and keys on the floor, then stepped out of her boots as she stumbled into the apartment proper. She was almost literally dead on her feet. She couldn't even remember when she was this tired last, in part because she was too tired to think now.

She was happy – _elated_ in fact - because she had helped reunite one family and take one apart. The Spafferts had gotten their two-year-old back and the Bulstrodes were going to two different prisons for stealing the Spafferts kid. It had cost her, she had slept seven hours spread over four days, but it was worth it. All she needed now was to sit down in the sofa, close her eyes and open them in forty days or so. Her entire _everything_ hurt from sleep deprivation.  
She unbuttoned her shirt, pulled it out of the slacks and was trying to remember if shirts came off over the head or sideways when the doorbell clanged. She groaned, a long and frustrated gurgling sound but with none of her usual rage because she was too weak to be angry. She staggered back into the hallway with her shirt still in a firm grip and spread out like a sail. She managed to let go with her left hand to unlock the door. Outside was Maura, of course, looking bright and cheerful, of course.

”I heard you solved the case!”  
”Mnnh.” It was no message, just a handful of syllables Jane had lying around nearby.  
”Are you OK?” Mau still looked cheerful but now also inquisitive. Jane felt her energy levels flag from Maura's effort to change her facial expression. She was entirely too beat to do face gymnastics, even if other people were doing the hard work.  
”Tired. Vry.” Jane realized that she was still holding on to her shirt with her right hand, which she was really too weary to do so she let go. She was astonished that it didn't fall down, until she remembered that she was still wearing it. Jesus. Sofa.  
Jane turned around and staggered back into the living room. Maura was still in the hallway, peeling off a designer coat and designer boots and probably a designer sweater or two and possibly some designer artwork. All Jane wanted was to take a nap before her head imploded. Was that so much to ask?  
She collapsed onto the sofa, turned sideways and stretched out her legs on the seat. O heavenly rest. Maura was talking at her but the words looked like flowers and she was beyond understanding them. She looked up at Maura, trying to focus with at least one eye.

Maura was torn. There had been a four day all-cops-on-deck alert when Camilla Spaffert had vanished, and naturally Jane had been in the middle of the tornado of activities until Camilla was found and the childless couple responsible for the kidnapping had been locked up. None of this had produced actual bodies, so Maura was well-rested and clear-headed. Then Jane had vanished from the station while Maura was in the parking garage getting her car to drive her home, and now Maura had found Jane again. Half-stripped and attractive. Like a very sleepy kitten with stunning abs

Jane didn't have much subcutaneous fat to begin with but four days with no food and trucker doses of coffee had added _definition_ above and beyond her normal ripped look. Maura could see her midriff in minute detail. Every little scar. Every freckle. She could almost see individual muscle fibres.  
She could also see lots of details through the bra that Jane was wearing.   
Jane had abandoned her regular sports bra early on day two because being squished for a ten-hour shift was one thing but this paternoster gig was just too much. She had swapped the black NoBounce bra for a very thin emergency bra that was basically two white handkerchiefs with some elastic connecting them. She had run out of emergency undershirts from the same office drawer on day three and had reverted to just bra and shirt.   
The bra didn't give much support, it was formally there for nipple-hiding modesty. Being so thin it didn't provide that either.

Jane was famously not a hugger so Maura calculated – not assumed – that she wouldn't enjoy her best friend diving in and kissing her ribcage either. She reined herself in. Going by how ragged Jane looked she could probably just push her over and have her carnal way with her and it was quite possible that Jane wouldn't even remember it tomorrow, but that would be unethical.   
It might also be counter-productive because while Maura had figured out what SHE wanted (IE Jane, horizontal) it wasn't 100% obvious what JANE wanted but sexual assault was probably not on the list.  
Probably.  
What Jane wanted right now was quite obvious though. She held out her arms in a hug gesture and grunted. Maura sat down with her back to Jane's adorable (hot, juicy, tempting) abs and leaned back as Jane turned herself into a wingback chair, enveloping her from behind. She wrapped her arms around Maura and rested her chin on a scented shoulder.

From Maura's perspective this was a triple win. Not only did she get a Jane cocoon, she also got two toned arms crossed over her front and an ear full of hot breath, which was something she liked from her lovers and discovered was a very strong turn-on when delivered by her fantasy bedmate of several years. She was lubricating.  
Exciting or not this was wrinkling the hell out of her blouse and her tight jeans were pinching her in several places, so she unbuttoned everything and leaned forward (against grunts of displeasure from Jane) to grab the comforter that was wedged between her feet and the armrest. She covered them both and Jane re-wrapped her arms around her under the comforter.

Jane was in heaven. Not only was she sitting down, basically having gravity repealed for the time being, she had this woman that she loved so much wrapped in her arms, squishing her back against the armrest in the most delightful way. She felt grounded, she felt loved, she could finally sleep. As the lights went out in her head she noticed an ear turned toward her, and since it was _right there_ and she didn't have any better plan, she licked it. It tasted awful.   
She fell asleep.

Maura froze as the tip of Jane's tongue started working its way all over the shell of her right ear. Her body buzzed. Her toes tingled. A whirlpool flushed low in her stomach and dumped fluids down one floor.  
She heard the softest little snore. Jane had fallen asleep. For a second she was frustrated beyond belief. She was so wound up, and Jane was cat-snoring on her shoulder. Yet, she was wrapped in Jane who had managed to get both arms and one leg around her before nodding off. Things could be much worse.   
Maura looked up at the ceiling light, snapped her fingers to switch it off and burrowed back into Jane in the darkness. Peace descended.

 

03:53 Jane's apartment, autumn

Jane woke up in darkness. She was still incredibly tired but now she was rested enough to have a proper lack-of-sleep headache. She was fuzzy-headed. She was very warm. She felt odd.

She had managed to trap her hands inside her clothes under the comforter, which was normal when she was this tired. What was _not_ normal was the fact that she couldn't feel her hands. Her hands could feel her body all right, but her body couldn't feel her hands. Her right hand had a firm grip on her left boob (which was curiously numb, and felt large in the non-sports bra) and her left hand was jammed inside her panties. Her fingers told her she was wet and she _felt_ wet, but she couldn't feel her fingers. She wiggled them. Yes, definitely wet. Couldn't feel a thing.

Then Maura unexpectedly cleared her throat less than a foot away _right in front of her head_ and said ”good morning, Jane” in a shaky voice. ”I think we should talk about this.”  
And Jane really woke up.

 


End file.
